Prejuicios sexistas
by HELL-OTAKU-GIRL
Summary: Sakura: bella inteligente y sobretodo feminista  Sasuke: serio guapo y con un muy mal concepto de las mujeres  ¿se rendiran a la atraccion mutua o se dejaran llevar por sus prejuicios?  /lemon y tencion sexual/ prologo con POV de sakura
1. Prologo

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es toda MIA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGO**

.

.

.

"**Tos los hombre merecen que los suban al cielo y cuando estén bien arriba los estrellen contra el suelo…"**

**(Olga)**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hombres<p>

¡Aaargh!

Me enervan. No lo digo hacia todos los hombre en general, eso sería injusto (solo al 99% de ellos)

¿Saben por qué?

¿No?

Bien, yo les diré

En primer lugar por lo retrogradas que son, es decir, estamos en pleno siglo XXl ¿y qué hacen ellos?

Estancarse en la edad media. No me digan que no, pues la mayoría hacen lo mismo, buscar a una mujer que sea "buena esposa" y la definición de eso es una mujer sumisa que crie a los hijos, limpie la casa, y espere al marido con las pantuflas en la mano

Los hombres, ¿Me van a negar acaso que no les gusta la idea de una mujer así?

Bueno hay mujeres que prefieren una vida así y no las juzgo, pero muchas veces toman mujeres profesionistas, exitosas, las seducen, las enamoran, les dicen que van a respetar sus carreras, ellas caen, luego si la relación prospera piden matrimonio, ellas aceptan ilusionadas pensando que van a tener todo éxito y amor ¡grave error!

Con el paso del tiempo ellos van ganando terreno, diciéndoles que no necesitan seguir trabajando, que ellos pueden hacerse cargo de todo normalmente no seden a la primera, pero entonces llegan los hijos y dicen "bien, no importa, dejare la oficina un tiempo porque es lo mejor para todos, además solo es temporal" y entonces

¡PLAF!

Te despiertas un día llena de flacidez, celulitis, ojeras, con tres hijos y un marido regordete que llega a casa por la noche demasiado cansado, oliendo a perfume barato y con lápiz labial en el cuello de la camisa y te preguntas ¿Qué demonios paso con mi vida?

Ok, ok, sé que no todas las historia terminan así, pero es la realidad de muchas mujeres, (demasiadas como para ignorarlas) ¿O es que a caso no se han dado cuenta que casi todas las mujeres exitosas están solteras o divorciadas? ¿Creen que es coincidencia? ¡Yo no!

.

.

.

"**Nadie protesta si una mujer es buena escritora, escultora o experta en genetica, siempre y cuando logra ser a la vez una buena esposa, buena madre, guapa, esta siempre de buen humor, vestirse bien, ir bien arreglada y no quejarse nunca…"**

**(Marya Mennes) **

.

.

.

Lo segundo es sobre el sexo, y aquí se despliega muchas ramificaciones del tema

Primero que nada ese trauma que tienen sobre la virginidad

Que si es una relación seria quieren que seamos vírgenes, ósea que ningún otro hombre nos ha tocado. En lo personal creo que no hay mayor muestra de inseguridad que eso, es decir, quieren vírgenes que no sepan nada sobre el sexo para que no puedan opinar nada o compararlos desfavorablemente con otros hombres

Bien, eso es cuando una relación es seria, pero ¿qué pasa cuando no quieren nada más que sexo? buscan mujeres con experiencia o que por lo menos no sean vírgenes, todo para no cargar en la conciencia que desvirgaron a una mujer solo por calentura

¿Tienen idea de lo que están haciendo?

Yo les diré. Están clasificando a las mujeres según su vida sexual, eso está mal en tantos sentidos que ni siquiera puedo explicarlo

Pero díganme ¿vale más una virgen que una prostituta? O mejor aun ¿creen que las prostitutas son malas? ¿No creen que sean peores los hombres que las contratan?

¿Saben lo que es para mí una prostituta? Es una mujer con la moralidad sexual de un hombre

Lo segundo son las frases que te dicen a la hora del sexo, frases como:

"No tengas miedo" o "Déjate llevar" estas frases son tontas, desesperantes, trilladas y entiéndalo de una vez **NUNCA** surten el efecto deseado

Cuando terminan la mayoría pregunta "¿Te gusto?" lo que realmente quieren es que inflemos sus egos diciéndoles lo buenos que son, si lo fueran no tendrían que preguntar

Y el clásico "El tamaño no importa" ¿De verdad tengo que decirles que tiene de malo esa frase? Solo diré que si los hombres supieran lo rápido que una mujer se enfría con esa frase la vetarían del vocabulario

.

.

.

"**Lo que todavía nos falta a las mujeres por aprender es que nadie te da poder. Simplemente tienes que tomarlo tu…"**

**(Roseanne Barr)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Durante mucho tiempo (demasiado diría yo) este mundo estuvo hecho para los hombres, no porque estos fueran más capases que nosotras, sino porque ellos mismo se han asegurado de cerrarnos cualquier camino que lleve al éxito, pero las mujeres fuimos capases de echar abajo todos los siglos de opresión en menos de cien años

Porque **la determinación es todo lo que una mujer necesita para triunfar**. Un claro ejemplo de eso es mi abuela Tsunade Senjun que, sin necesidad de ningún hombre levanto todo un imperio de la moda y artículos para la mujer, ella es mi ejemplo a seguir y la persona que más quiero en este mundo ya que ella me crio desde los 12 años cuando mis padres murieron, por eso no me molesta ir en su lugar a ese evento en pro de los derechos femeninos que la compañía celebra cada año, de hecho me encanta la idea, en esta ocasión la sede será Verona/Italia. En ese evento habrá de todo: un baile de gala, pasarelas, seminarios de capacitación para el trabajo, subastas de caridad para ayudar a la lucha contra del cáncer de mama y una campaña para hacer conciencia de la violencia contra la mujer

Aaah, estoy tan emocionada, una semana de puro feminismo para disfrutar, nada ni nadie podría arruinarlo

**CONTINURA…**

* * *

><p>KONICHIWA<p>

Hey chicas ¿cómo están?

Ya sé que no iba a publicar hasta que terminara mi otro fic pero les diré… me estanque en una escena del capítulo que estoy escribiendo y no sé cómo diablos desarrollarla de una forma coherente además este fic vino a mí de un forma genial (estaba berreando improperios contra los hombres y de repente BOOM la idea del fic me atrapo)

Sé que quieren saber más sobre la historia bien… se trata de los prejuicios que los hombres y las mujeres tenemos hacia el género opuesto

Este no es un fic donde el sasuke sínico se enamorara y cambiara gracias a sakura

No me malinterpreten claro que sasuke será un sínico de lo peor ( ya lo verán en el próximo capítulo) pero como pueden ver sakura también tiene una mala visión de los hombres y las relaciones en general así que los dos tendrán que aprender y lo harán de la mano del otro y como es categoría M prometo MUCHO Lemon *_*

Y quiero aclararles que esta historia será narrada en tercera persona pero se me hiso buena idea iniciarla así

Nos leemos luego y recuerden

Un Review suyo es un suspiro mío


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

"_**Las mujeres no son más que órganos genitales articulados y dotados de la facultad de gastar todo el dinero del marido"**_

_**(William Faulkner)**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uno

Dos

Tres estocadas y…

-Aaaah… si _ Se corrió dentro de… ¿Cuál era su nombre? No estaba muy seguro pero ¿acaso importaba?

-Eso… ha sido… increíble _ Dijo la chica pelirroja jadeando por el reciente orgasmo, bajándose del escritorio donde acababan de follar y acomodándose la minúscula falda.

Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de desnudarla ¿para qué? Solo sería una pérdida de tiempo

-Eso ha estado bien _ Dijo en tono frio y sin rastro alguno de excitación y es que ¿Para qué exagerar? Había sido un polvo que se tiro en medio de su oficina para relajarse. Sonrió arrogante ante este pensamiento. Estaba estresado y con los músculos tensos hasta que su secretaria en turno entro con la escusa de llevarle un café, lo poso sobre su escritorio reclinándose para hacerle notar su profundo escote y batiendo sus bien delineados ojos rojizos mientras preguntaba de forma sugestiva "¿Hay algo más en lo que te pueda servir Sasuke-kun? La forma tan confianzuda con laque se refirió a el no le agrado en lo absoluto pero no le recrimino, en su lugar la tumbo sobre su escritorio y después de bajarle la blusa sin mangas y subirle la minifalda comenzó a envestirla rudamente sin preámbulos, al principio se quejo, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que empezara a gemir como toda una zorra "como lo que es" pensó Sasuke divertido y es que vamos, ¡Ni siquiera llevaba bragas!

Abrocho su pantalón y se acomodo el saco sentándose de nuevo frente a su escritorio de caoba dispuesto a proseguir con su trabajo hasta que escucho la chillona vos de su secretaria

-Bien Sasuke-kun me retiro, nos vemos luego amor _ Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha

-Alto ahí Karin _ Al fin se había acordado de su nombre

-¿Si? _ Pregunto con fingida inocencia para después adoptar un tono sensual -¿Hay algo más que desees sasuke-kun?

-Sí, Deseo que recuerdes quien eres tú y quién soy yo y que no vuelvas a referirte mí como si fuéramos algo ¿Entendido? _ Su tono frio y su seño fruncido dejaban en claro que hablaba enserio

-S-si sasu… Uchiha-sama _ Inmediatamente salió de la oficina maniobrando con sus altísimos tacones rojo

Sasuke apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo de su silla cerrando los ojos ¿Es que acaso las mujeres que lo rodeaban no podían ser menos fastidiosas? Karin era un claro ejemplo de esto, la muy zorra venia a su oficina al menos una vez al día para ofrecérsele, el no tardo en empezar a follarla ¡era hombre después de todo! Pero ella había empezado a tomarse atribuciones que no le correspondían, llamándolo Sasuke-kun, insinuándole a todo mundo que tenían una relación y estaba seguro de que ella se había encargado de cancelarle más de una cita con alguna de sus "amigas cariñosas". Se estaba convirtiendo en un problema y eso que no llevaba en la empresa más de unas semanas ¿Cómo podía una mujer de la cual solo quería sexo y de la que muy apenas se acordaba del nombre creerse tan importante en su vida? Bueno la dejaría en el puesto un rato mientras se aburría de ella, luego simplemente se buscaría otra. Mujeres bien dispuestas no le faltaban. El era guapo, encantador y lo más importante rico, después de todo por más guapo que fuera tenia bien presente que las mujeres lo veían como una enorme chequera y como el dinero le sobraba las mujeres también _ Pensó mientras se dibujaba una media sonrisa en su rostro

El podía darse el lujo de tener a la que quisiera: Karin en la oficina, Tayuya par los fines de semana y una que otra chica ocasional. Hacía tiempo su hermano le había hecho notar que tenía una pequeña fijación por las pelirrojas, pues la mayoría de sus amantes lo eran. El sin embargo creía que era un gusto por lo exótico y es que después de todo ¿Qué puede ser más exótico que una excitante pelirroja? Pero después de tantos años lo comenzaba a cansar, ya no era lo mismo que antes, supuso que era por la edad aunque lo cierto es que a sus 28 años era todavía un hombre joven tal vez el verdadero problema era que había empezado a muy temprana edad.

Habiendo apenas cumplido 15 años, Anko Mitarashi, una de las profesoras del prestigioso instituto al que asistía tuvo el honor de iniciarlo en las artes amatorias, la gruñona pero caliente profesora se le insinuó, lo sedujo, lo cazo y al final logro tenerlo, dejándolo unas semanas después para casarse con Iruka, un banquero rico 10 años mayor dispuesto a complacerle sus caprichos. El no la amaba, ni siquiera creía en el sentimiento así que no le hiso daño en ese sentido pero si daño considerablemente su orgullo, de ahí en adelante tuvo un nuevo concepto sobre las mujeres, todas eran zorras manipuladoras que buscaban a los hombres para su propio beneficio, cosa que debió haberle quedado claro muchos años atrás pero que sin embargo el siempre se negó a aceptar

.

.

.

.

Según entendía las mujeres podían clasificarse en zorras y no tan zorras:

Las zorras, que era lo que el más trataba, eran simples de manejar: una llamada, un revolcón y una despedida. Simple (aunque había zorras como Karin que se daban demasiada importancia) pero la ventaja era que podía deshacerse muy fácilmente de ellas

Las no tan zorras, las evitaba lo más posible, pues etas (aparentemente recatadas) eran las más peligrosas. Usaban todas las artimañas que tenían al alcance para engatusar a los hombres: joyas caras, perfumes intoxican tés, ropa de diseño cuidadosamente seleccionadas para realzar su figura, conversaciones triviales y fingir que no eran solo una cara bonita. Al final terminaban en la cama como último recurso igual que las zorras. Era el mismo resultado pero más aburrido y era un poco más complicado dejarlas (siempre alegaban que tenían una conexión especial o algo así)

.

.

.

.

"_**Oh que plaga, que aburrimiento, que tedio es tener que tratarse con ellas mayor tiempo que los breves instantes que son buenas para el placer"**_

_**(Quevedo)**_

.

.

.

.

-Pareces muy contento hoy hijo

Sasuke se enderezo en su silla y abrió los ojos al reconocer la vos de su padre y presidente de Uchiha's Corp. Fugaku Uchiha, lo miraba con cierto aire de reproche en la cara, que el sabia, significaba un sermón como los que le daba en su adolescencia

-Supongo que tiene que ver el hecho de que tu secretaria se halla pasado al menos 45 minutos gimiendo en esta oficina _ Prosiguió el Uchiha mayor

-Padre… _ Quería rebatirle, principalmente porque estaba seguro que habían sido más de 45 minutos

-No Sasuke _ Lo corto _ ¡Estoy harto de este comportamiento tuyo!, tienes 28 años y no puedes seguir comportándote así _ Fugaku suspiro _ hijo ya viene siendo hora de que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres y sientes cabeza

-No empecemos con eso

-Yo siempre trate de darte un buen ejemplo de en ese aspecto, sabes que creo que las mu…

-"Las mujeres son lo mas precioso y sagrado que dios pudo crear" _ interrumpió con voz monótona _ Gracias a ese razonamiento te has casado y divorciado tres veces ¿no es hora de que aprendas la lección?

Fugaku estrello su palma extendida contra el escritorio

-¡Es suficiente!, el único que aprenderá una lección aquí eres tú, vas a aprender como se trata a las mujeres y lo vas a hacer de la mano de las profesionales _ Lo miro a los ojos con un brillo que Sasuke no pudo reconocer

Si hubiera sido un par de años menor la mirada de su padre lo habría intimidado, sin embargo, al recordar lo taimado que podía llegar a ser el Uchiha mayor cuando se lo proponía sintió algo muy parecido al temor

-¿Qué es lo que estas tramando? _ se aventuro a preguntar

Su padre sonrió victorioso y con algo de burla en su voz pregunto:

-¿Has oído hablar de las empresas Kunoichis?

_**"el padre debe ser mas amado que la madre, pues el es el principio activo de la procreacion, mientras que la madre es tan solo el principio pasivo"**_

_**(Santo Tomas)**_

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONICHIWA**

Bien, tarde pero seguro

Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero inicie la escuela y no tengo tiempo para nada, además este cap. Me costó mucho trabajo por que tenía que hacerlo desde un punto de vista machista y yo soy demasiado feminista. Sobre las frases: no me gustaron para nada pero como era un capitulo machista supuse que las frases también deberían de serlo, aquí el feminismo y el machismo vendrá a partes iguales (a ver como sale)

Espero que haya quedado claro que tan cinco es sasuke (lo van a odiar y amar al mismo tiempo)

En el próximo capítulo nuestros protagonista se van a encontrar ¿Qué pasara? (la verdad ni yo misma tengo muy claro eso XD)

Les agradezco sus comentarios a:

**Chabe**

**Melisa**

**Agle**

**Y el Review anónimo**

Todas han sido muy amables

También quiero recomendarles mi otro fic "RECUERDOS"

Po cierto, pueden contactarme en FB bajo el nombre de **Fan Gilr**

Nos leemos en la conti y recuerden:

**Un Review suyo es un suspiro mío ;) **


	3. El rosa y las primeras impreciones

"_**El rosa no es un color, es un actitud"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rosa…

.

.

.

Rosa…

.

.

.

¡ROSA!

Era todo lo que Sasuke había visto desde su llegada a Verona. Al parecer los habitantes locales se habían tomado muy enserio todo ese evento feminista, y es que, claramente beneficiaba a una ciudad , pues, si bien no era un punto muerto gracias a su arquitectura que la convertía en patrimonio de la humanidad, no era precisamente la ciudad más famosa de Italia, en consecuencia, toda la ciudad estaba tapizada de rosa.

Desde la Plaza delle Eribe, pasando la catedral de Verona, hasta la gente que llevaba –al menos– un artículo de ese color sobre el cuerpo, todo lo que podía ver era rosa. ¡Incluso las mascotas traían lazos rosas!

Y por supuesto no podía ignorar los anuncios publicitario en diferentes tonalidades de, adivinen…. Si, rosa

¿Cuál era la manía de las mujeres por ese color?

Sasuke hizo una mueca al leer la leyenda "amate como eres" de uno de los anuncios. Todo ese asunto del feminismo no era más que una muy elaborada treta publicitaria

Las mujeres tienen la necesidad de sobresalir y sentirse importantes, las bonitas a menudo lo lograban valiéndose de sus encantos y de artimañas, pero las "poco agraciadas," como su educación le exigía que se refiriera a las mujeres desalineadas, no tenían tanta suerte

Una mujer así se esforzaba mas por sobresalir, trabajando duro. Hasta cierto punto el podía respetar eso… hasta cierto punto nada mas

Las mujeres así descuidan su apariencia luciendo peor de lo que deberían y se pasan la vida sosteniendo que una mujer no debe de ser atractiva para ser exitosa inician campañas, movimientos en pro de la mujer y sus derechos pero eso cuesta dinero y el "poder femenino" no es capaz de solventarlo así que buscan patrocinadores, compañías que fabrican productos femeninos a los que les cobran por que en las etiquetas se pueda leer "Producto oficial de…" y las masas las compran porque sienten que al hacerlo están ayudando en algo a la causa

Lo gracioso es que no se dan cuenta que las compañías utilizan a modelos altas, delgadas y hermosas para que sean la imagen de sus productos, creando así el estereotipo de las mujeres que las campañas feministas quieren combatir. Al final todo se reduce a marketing

Y su padre quiere que sea parte de todo ese complot alegando que eso lo ha mejor persona, ese es un claro ejemplo de cómo las mujeres le pueden lavar el cerebro a los incautos que se dejan

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Las mujeres gasta miles de dólares en ropa, zapatos y accesorios, siempre alegando que no tienen nada que ponerse. Gastan miles de dólares en maquillaje y desmaquillante, otros tantos en tratamientos químicos y cirugías que las hagan lucir naturales, y todo eso para sobresalir de entre las demás mujeres"**_

**(Anónimo)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

… … … …

Rosa…

.

.

.

Rosa…

.

.

.

¡ROSA!

Era todo lo que Saura podía ver en la ciudad de Verona y era maravilloso. La ciudad mostraba su apoyo a la campaña de su empresa recubriendo la ciudad de uno de los € maravillosos colores

El rosa

Ese es un color importante para las mujeres porque muestra lo que son, la belleza, fuerza y la delicadeza que incluye el ser mujer. Es una protesta contra el machismo, una mujer que se viste de rosa y muestra su atractivo deja claro que no se necesita ser fea, desalineada ni vestirse como un hombre para ser exitosa. Una mujer puede ser hermosa e inteligente al mismo tiempo y eso es algo que los hombres todavía no entienden pero que algún día tendrán que entender porque para eso está el rosa

El rosa es feminismo, es prevención contra el cáncer de mama

**El rosa es poder **

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Si rascas un poco veras que, debajo de la superficie de muchas feministas hay una mujer que anhela ser sexualmente atractiva, la única diferencia es que no es lo único que anhela ser"**_

**(Betty Rollin)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura siguió caminando por las calles de Verona tratando de captar los bellos edificios y guardarlos en su memoria. No sabía cuándo podría volver a Italia o a Europa y quería aprovecharlo. Su agenda estaría mucho mas saturada hará que su abuela planeaba su retiro dejándola a ella al frente de la compañía, y lo más seguro es que este evento se llevara a cabo en la India para el próximo año.

La India es un lugar perfecto para ser sede del evento gracias a la gran poblacion de mujeres que tiene, pero, a diferencia de Hong Kong, Nueva York y Verona (las anteriores sedes) había mucho camino que recorrer, pues el feminismo no es un concepto muy bien definido entre su sociedad. Sin duda tendría que trabajar mucho para cambiar eso, o al menos sentar las bases para que las futuras generaciones lo hicieran. La idea de ser una de las pioneras del feminismo en la Inda se le antojaba de lo más espectacular, venía siendo su proyecto desde hacia tiempo y por la tumba de su madre que lo a iba lograr

Sakura se detuvo de pronto al chocar con algo o mejor dicho con alguien. Un hombre, un hombre duro como una pared y de al menos 1.80 metros. Con su 1.65 de estatura más sus tacones ella nunca se sintió bajita pero en esos momentos definitivamente deseaba ser más alta

Se separo de él y subió los ojos a su torso para ver una piel pálida, unos labios delgados y firmes, una aristócrata nariz y unos ojos negros y envolventes rasgados un poco se las comisura. Definitivamente era oriental al igual que ella

El clavo sus oscuros ojos en los de ella solo un instante para abandonarlos y dedicarse a examinar su cuerpo con descaro. Normal mente reclamaría eso, pero, al haber hecho exactamente lo mismo tan solo unos momentos atrás simplemente lo dejo pasar

Los ojos del desconocido la examinaron de abajo hacia arriba empezando por sus piernas, pasando por su estomago y sus pechos. Más que ver ella podía sentir el recorrido de sus ojos, sentía el cosquilleo de su piel y muy a su pesar sus pezones se endurecieron, el no lo noto gracias a su chaqueta y siguió con su examen ascendiendo por su cuello hasta su cara, al igual que ella examino uno a uno los rasgos de la cara para luego observar fijamente su cabello. El alzó una ceja interrogante. Ella bufo para sus adentros

Tres… dos… uno

-¿Cabello rosa? –La pregunta la formulo en japonés y ella supo de donde venia aquel hombre

El sonido burlón de su vos fue como un balde de agua fría

-¿Algún problema? –Apretó los dientes con enojo y él se tenso al darse cuenta de que le había entendido

-No, es solo –La risa oculta en su vos logro irritarla aun mas

-¿Si? –Gruño la pregunta, el pareció no notarlo o simplemente la ignoro

-Comprendo que todo este asunto feminista es muy importante para ustedes las mujeres, pero… ¿No crees que teñirte el pelo de rosa es un exceso?

-¡Es natural! –Chillo sobresaltada

Aparte del hecho de que dudara de la autenticidad de su color de cabello, el obvio tono de desdén al referirse a "ese asunto feminista" fue como una bofetada doble

El se fijo en sus raíces buscando indicios de otro color

¿Qué se creía ese idiota?

-¡En lugar de cuestionar el color de mi cabello deberías fijarte por donde caminas para así no chocar con la gente!

El chico volvió a alzar su ceja. Definitivamente ese gesto la irritaba

-¿Disculpa? –Su tono pretendía ser ofendido –Fuiste tú la que choco conmigo por ver los anuncios publicitarios ¿Qué no sabes que esas compañías solo intentan lavarle el cerebro a las mujeres?

Y esa señores, fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-Oye tu… –Antes de que formulara un insulto adecuado el celular del tipo empezó a sonar

Sasuke hizo una mueca al ver la pantalla de su Black Berry, era su padre

¡Lo que le faltaba!

-Diga… si ya estoy en Verona

-¿Enserio? Llame a la recepción del hotel y me dijeron que todavía no estás registrado

-Acabo de llegar, aun no he ido al hotel

-Bien, volveré a llamar a la recepción en 20 minutos y más te vale estar registrado para entonces. Hablo enserio Sasuke, no permitiré que te zafes de esta

El rodo los ojos

-No te preocupes, no lo hare

Sasuke colgó el teléfono y observo a la mujer que tenía en frente

No era muy alta pero tenía curvas donde se suponía una mujer debía tener. Ya no se hallaban mujeres que no fueran gordas pero tampoco esqueléticas. Tenía unos labios rellenos, nariz recta, unos impactantes ojos verde jade en los que un hombre sin duda se podría perder y su cabello, que, a falta de raíces oscuras parecía ser verdaderamente rosa le enmarcaba la cara con suaves mechones de seda que llegaban hasta sus redondos senos y se rizaban en las puntas dándole un aire juvenil

A Sasuke se le encendió la sangre de solo imaginarse ese cabello desparramado en su almohada. La reacción de su cuerpo fue tan violenta como inesperada y eso le molesto, ninguna mujer había amenazado tanto su control antes y sin hacerle ningún tipo de insinuaciones… al menos no todavía

Si tan solo tuviera el tiempo suficiente. Suspiro, tenía que estar en su hotel en 15 minutos o su padre no lo dejaría en paz

Estuvo a punto de pedirle su número y nombre del hotel donde se hospedaba pero se freno al considerar que si le mostraba mucho interés le estaría dando más control de necesario, además estaba claro que ella iba a asistir a los mismos eventos que el así que tarde o temprano se encontrarían

-Lo lamento me tengo que ir

Haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol se dio media vuelta y se alejo de esa tentación de cabello rosado

-P-pero…

Sakura se quedo parada en media acera con la boca semi-abierta viendo como por primera vez en su vida un hombre la dejaba con la palabra en la boca

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Ser mujer es una tarea terriblemente difícil, porque consiste principalmente en tratar con hombres"**_

**(Joseph Conrad)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA…**

… … … …

KONICHIWA

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la conti

Aunque ya le había avisado sé que me tarde mucho y la verdad es que he estado tan ocupada que desde que les deje el aviso solo había podido usar mi computadora unas tres veces incluyendo esta

No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar pero tratare de no tardar más de un mes

A los que leen mi otro fice "RECUERDOS" solo les puedo decir que tardare un poco más de lo planeado pero que no pasara de este mes

Agradecimientos a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar comentarios:

**yuko-san **

**claelshida**

**¡ 3**

**Citrus-Gi**

**Chabe**

**cris**

**daisukee**

Les agradezco muchos sus comentarios y que me hayan tenido tanta paciencia

Por el momento es todo y sin más que agregar solo recuerden

**Un Review suyo es un suspiro mío **


	4. Estira y afloja

"_**El estado actual del mundo exige que las mujeres se tornen menos modestas, sueñen, planeen, actúen y se arriesguen en mayor escala"**_

_**(Charlotte Bundh, teórica y activista feminista norteamericana)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Shisune! –Estaba de un humor de perros y lo aceptaba, también aceptaba que la causa de su mal humor no era porque los del servicio de banquetes estuvieran retrasados, los de la orquesta se negaran a tocar alegando haber acordado un sueldo mayor por sus servicios, o que por un error en el pedido solo contaban con la mitad de los centros de mesa que necesitaban

No. Su enojo era causado por el imbécil –y guapo– pelinegro con el que se topo por la mañana. Era él, él y su arrogancia lo que hacía que la bilis le subiera por la garganta ¡La había dejado con la palabra en la boca!

¡El! Un… un… ¡Un hombre!

Sabía perfectamente que estar molesta por eso era muy infantil ¿Y qué? Tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada. El choco con ella en la calle y la culpo por eso, la acuso de teñirse el cabello, se burlo de las campañas feminista ¡Y ni siquiera la dejo regresarle los insultos! No, claro que no, solo la insulto y se echo a correr

Y ahí estaba ella, maldiciendo a un perfecto desconocido cuando debería poner orden a todo ese caos. En un par de horas llegarían periodistas, celebridades, posibles futuros inversionistas y como siempre los odiosos zánganos que asisten a cualquier acto de beneficencia para beneficio personal, entre ellos están los políticos que buscan buena publicidad para sus campañas, los empresarios ricos que quieren lavar sus culpas regalando monedas y por supuesto las niñas mimadas que necesitan dar una imagen de mujer madura y preocupada por los problemas ajenos cuando lo único que harán será posar con una copa de champaña –Que por supuesto, nunca beberán ya que el alcohol engorda– Mientras buscan un posible candidato a marido entre los viejos ricachones

Esa era la triste realidad de los eventos de caridad, aunque eso era solo el lado negativo, la verdad era que no todo era apariencia, muchas mujeres salían beneficiadas de eso y por el bien de ellas –Y de su empresa dicho sea de paso– todo tenia que estar poco mas que perfecto, cosa que no sucedería si no lograba solucionar este desastre

¿Qué haría su abuela en esta situación?

-¡Shisune!

Una castaña apareció en el salón donde ella se encontraba, traía una libretilla en la mano y tenia una amable sonrisa en el rostro, parecía entusiasmada lo cual era lógico ya que era nueva como asistente y ese era su primer viaje

-Dígame, Sakura-sama –Se veía la ilusión en sus ojos y Sakura sintió algo de compasión por ella (Pero no la suficiente)

-Llama al servicio de banquetes y diles que si no están aquí en treinta minutos me encargare personalmente de que no lo vuelvan a contratar para cualquier cosa mas importante que una fiesta infantil –Shisune apunto cada palabra en su libreta y asintió solemnemente

-¿Donde esta el dueño de la orquesta? –Su asistente señalo a un hombre de mediana edad, bajito, regordete y con profundas entradas en la cabeza, que se encontraba al otro lado del salón

Sakura comenzó a caminar en dirección del hombre que en su opinión era u cliché con Shisune siguiéndola –pide a la administración del hotel que te proporcione centros de mesa de cristal, no te dejes engañar, estoy segura que los tienen, una vez que los consigas ponlos en las mesas alternándolos uno y uno con los que ya tenemos

Se detuvo enfrente del viejo charlatán sintiendo la euforia de estar a cargo

-¡Y usted! –le grito haciendo que el hombre se encogiera –La paga que le daremos es la ya habíamos acordado, si no esta desacuerdo puede retirarse, -Se inclino un poco para estar a su altura –Le aseguro que puedo contactar con mas de un músico o cantante que estará desacuerdo en tomar su lugar esta noche

Ante esto el dueño de la orquesta empalideció –L-Le aseguro que no será necesario signiorina –Saco un pañuelo de su esmoquin y se seco el sudor de la frente dando ligeros toque –En absoluto necesario

Con una sonrisa triunfal Sakura se irguió – ¡Bien! –giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda y noto que su asistente seguía al lado suyo con una sonrisa de aprobación

-¡Shisune! ¿Qué haces parada ahí? ¿Por qué demonios no has hecho lo que te encargue? –Inmediatamente su sonrisa se borro

-Y-yo… enseguida lo hago Sakura-sama –Shisune salió corriendo mas rápido de lo que sakura creía posible con tacones de diez centímetros

¡Su abuela estaría orgullosa!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**no se puede cambiar al mundo tanto como quisiéramos, pero si podemos dar pequeños toques"**_

_**(Silvia Pankhurst, feminista socialista británica)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

… … … … … … … … …

Sasuke entro en el salón donde se celebraba la cena de gala y solo un pensamiento ocupo su mente

¡Tanto estrógeno lo iba a matar!

Si había pensado que la ciudad era un pandemónium rosa, ese salón era mil veces peor. Y no, no es que se viera mas rosa que la ciudad –Eso seria imposible –Pero sin duda se respiraba mas feminismo ahí adentro que en cualquier otro lugar sobre la faz de la tierra

La mujeres superaban a los hombres en una proporción de siete a uno por lo menos –Normalmente le gustaba estar rodeado de mujeres –Pero no en este caso, ya que la mitad de las mujeres eran mayores y la otra mitad eran modelos huecas o niñas mimadas que ya conocía y con las cuales no quería tener nada que ver pues sabia lo que ellas buscaban –Un compromiso serio con un hombre rico que las mantuviera –Nooo gracias, el no tenia intenciones de meterse en esos líos

Barrió con la mirada el salón deteniéndose bruscamente en una cabellera rosa, el conocía esa cabellera, ¡Era ella! La chica con la que había chocado. Estaba de espaldas a el dando la cara a la mesa del banquete, su rosado cabello recogido a su nuca de manera elegante dejándole ver su cuello y sus hombros descubiertos por el vestido straple color rojo. Al la velada no seria tan aburrida como había imaginado

Sonriendo ante su buena suerte tomo dos copas de champan y se dirigió hacia su siguiente conquista

-Una mujer tan linda no debería estar sola en una fiesta

Sakura reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos ante tan trillada frase, hacerlo seria muy poco elegante, en cambio decidió encara el tipo y despacharlo de la forma mas rápida y cortes posible. Con la sonrisa mas amable que pudo pone giro el rostro y en ese momento ensancho los ojos y sintió como su mandíbula caía ¡Era el! El tipo con el que había chocado. Estaba frente a ella vestido con un smoking negro, dos copas de champan y una media sonrisa arrogante

¡Que valor tenia ese hombre!

-¿Qué le hace pensar que estoy sola? –Giro por completo para encararlo en una actitud agresiva hacia el, esto no paso desapercibido por Sasuke quien frunció el seño ligeramente desconcertado

Por fin carraspeo y un poco más recompuesto dijo:

-El hecho de que no tenga a nadie a su lado me hace asumir que esta sola ¿me equivoque acaso?

-No –Acepto ella a regañadientes desviando la mirada

El volvió a carraspear

-Me temo que e sido muy grosero, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, soy el desconocido con el que chocaste en la mañana

-¡Tu chocaste conmigo!... un momento, ¿dijiste Uchiha? ¿Tu eres Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke sonrió. Así que lo reconocía, eso haría su tarea mas fácil. Le ofreció una copa de champan, ella la rechazo con un gesto de la mano, Sasuke tomo un sorbo de su copa y dejo ambas en la mesa. En ese momento la orquesta empezó a tocar

-¿Bailamos?

-No, yo…

-Déjame adivinar, ya tiene pareja de baile pero en este momento esta refrescándose –Se burlo con ese tono condescendiente que hacia que a Sakura se le revolviera el estomago

-¡Bailemos! –Inmediatamente después lo tomo del brazo con repentina familiaridad y lo arrastro a la pista de baile

Sasuke se sorprendió por la actitud de aquella mujer, al parecer era mas activa que pasiva. Tratando de recuperar el control de la situación se detuvo en el centro de la pista para que ella no siguiera avanzando, la giro y la pego a su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura. Comenzaron a bailar lentamente al compas de la música mirándose el uno al otro, a Sasuke le desconcertó ese brillo desafiante es sus ojos jade

-Así que… sabe quien soy ¿cierto? –Sonrió dela manera mas seductora que pudo

-¿Cómo podría no conocer al famoso Sasuke Uchiha? –Ella también sonrió pero su sonrisa era mas ben falsa ¡claro que sabia que era el!, era el play boy mas mujeriego y machista que la prensa rosa podía fotografiar

-Me alaga señorita –afianzo su agarre la cintura

-Oh por favor, abálame de tu –Era ridículo que le soguera ablando de usted cuando se estaba tomando esas libertades

-Si tu insistes, pero creo que eres tu la que esta siendo terriblemente grosera –Censuro haciéndose el ofendido

-¿Disculpa?

-Tú sabes perfectamente quien soy pero no me has dicho tu nombre

-¿No sabes quien soy? –Eso si la sorprendió, ella era la anfitriona de esa fiesta después de todo

-No, ¿Debo suponer que eres una celebridad famosa?, ¿una modelo quizá? –sonrió de forma traviesa

Tenia que reconocer que podía ser encantador cuando se lo proponía

-Ahora el que me alaga eres tu, ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy una modelo?

-No veo que mas podría hacer una mujer hermosa aquí además de modelar

¡Demonios! Ese hombre tenía el don de irritarla con sus estúpidos comentarios

-Bueno yo podría decir lo mismo ¿que hace un famoso play boy en un evento como este?

-¡Ouch! –Fingió una mueca de dolor –Creo que tienes una idea equivocada de los play boys, muchos de nosotros nos interesamos por ayudar a los menos afortunados, de hecho biné aquí con el fin de hacer una donación –Mintió para impresionarla

Los ojos de Sakura relucieron con astucia

-¿A si?, De que suma estamos hablando

¡Aja! Intentaba saber que tan rico era para saber si valía la pena. Ese pensamiento de alguna manera lo decepciono pero decido desechar el sentimiento y seguir con la farsa

-Digamos que lo suficiente para todas esas… mujeres desamparadas

-¿Tanto? –Pregunto adoptando un aire de chica hueca

-En efecto –Dijo con tono arrogante

-¿Y cuando piensas llevar a cabo tan generoso donativo? –pregunto parpadeando inocentemente

El frunció el seño pero decidió improvisar

-pasado mañana hare entrega de un cheque a nombre de la empresa organizadora del evento

Sakura sonrió a manera felina mientras la orquesta dejaba d tocar y ellos se separaban

-Es muy interesante todo lo que dijiste y me alegra conocer a gente tan caritativa como

Eso sonaba a despedida. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de el

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto claramente confundido

Ella lo miro sobre su hombro todavía con su extraña sonrisa

-¿Tengo asuntos que atender?, pero descuida me veras mas tarde te lo aseguro –Sin mas retomo sus pasos alejándose de el, dejándolo desconcertado por el echo de que una mujer lo había rechazado

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Considero que m cuerpo es un instrumento, no un adorno"**_

_**(Alanis Morissette)**_

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…

… … … … …

KONICHIWA

Muchísimas gracia por seguir leyendo esta historia a pesar que no actualizo frecuentemente n_nU

Los motivos de mi retraso son falta de tiempo para escribir y que también decidí actualizar mi otro fic que tena muy abandonado

Agradezco a todos lo que me leen, pero especialmente a:

**Mar**

**Melisa**

**Lauchiha**

**Sakura haruchiha**

**¡ 3**

**Akemi08**

**Natsumi no Chiharu**

**Onix-Jad3**

Que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar

Nos vemos en la próxima y recuerden

**Un Review suyo es un suspiro mío**


End file.
